1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge axle device for a LCD monitor, and more particularly to a hinge axle device which provides a capability of positioning the LCD monitor at any desired position.
2. Description of Related Art
A LCD monitor is generally used for a notebook computer because of its light weight and thin thickness. A hinge axle device mounted between a cover in which the LCD is mounted and a body of a computer provides the force to hold the cover at a proper angle.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional axle device comprises a pivot 90 having a stem 91 on an end thereof and a threaded portion 93 on another end thereof, and a bracket 95. The stem 91 is mounted within a cover (not shown) of a notebook computer. The threaded portion 93 is inserted through a hole 96 of the bracket 95, passed through a washer 80, a position washer 81, a plurality of dished washers 82 and secured by a nut 84. These dished washers 82 are tightened to provide a resistance by pressing them together.
Recently, with the size increasing and low electromagnetism radiation requirement of the LCD, users start to use a LCD monitor instead of a conventional CRT monitor. However, the weight of the LCD monitor is larger than the CRT monitor, so that the conventional axle device can not support the LCD monitor. Therefore, a force turning the LCD monitor upwards is less than a force turning the LCD monitor downwards. Thus, the conventional axle device having only a constant resistance force can not provide a suitable positioning.
Thus, a hinge axle device for a LCD monitor constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.